1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tensioning device, and more particularly to a tensioning device for dispensing a roll of ribbon or tape in a continuous uniform manner as the roll decreases in size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for the dispensing of a roll of ribbon or tape material in a continuous manner under uniform tension as the roll decreases in size.
In many industrial and manufacturing plants, ribbons or tape of various materials are required in the fabrication of many products, particularly continuous flexible tubings. Such tubings are formed from rolls of materials that include P.V.C., metalized milar, aluminum foil, titlar, P.V.C. coated fiberglass, etc.
Various means and methods have been provided for continuously producing flexible tubing in endless lengths, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,064; 3,155,559 and 3,778,327. Apparatuses of this type have a problem of establishing a means for continuously feeding the tape from a roll and through a machine under a uniform tension. The respective spools or rolls of tape are generally provided in a free form so that they are wrapped around a central tubular core, mounted on a spindle, and interposed between a mounting board and a plate in a loose manner, with a separate spring-loaded guide member straddling the spool. Other spring-loaded control members, such as idle rollers, are used to feed the ribbon or tape into tube-forming members.
However, as the roll decreases in size, it has a tendency to increase its rotation, thus causing the tape to feed at an excessive speed, whereby the tape will twist or snap and in turn cause the tubing to be imperfectly formed, or it will jam the machine and cause a shut-down period to occur.
Therefore, the herein-disclosed device has been designed to overcome the above-mentioned existing problems.